Eve of the Solstice
by Scarlet Moons
Summary: FemDragon!Hiccup AU Hiccup is a Snow Fury, a lousy one at that. When Hiccup runs into Toothless, a Night Fury, can they become something more than enemies and unite their clans? Or will they continue the feud just as their fathers did? ON HIATUS for now
1. Prologue

How to train your dragon…  
 **Eve of the Solstice**  
 _Prologue_

* * *

Sixteen years ago, on the eve of the summer solstice, there were two dragon clans who had come together to celebrate a century of peace.

The leaders of the two clans had come together for the yearly signing of the rock that would renew the treaty that kept them in peace. However, this year would be different. Fritjof, the leader of the noble Night Furies, plotted against the Snow Fury clan. He harbored a deep hatred for the leader who had taken what he wanted most.

In order to exact his revenge…he would take what had been taken from him.

Fritjof would show Stoic the pain he had caused him.

That night, on such a jovial occasion, blood was shed as the Night Furies turned on their ally. Valka, mate of Stoic the Vast, leader of the Snow Furies, was slaughtered in cold blood.

Ever since that night, the treaty had been broken. Clan turned against clan and a feud soon erupted. Peace was soon forgotten as each clan had only one goal:

Kill the other before the other killed them.

To associate with each other was a death sentence.

However, this would all change when two dragons meet. Night and Snow. Different, yet alike. They have one goal:

Stop the feud before more blood can be spilled.

Will they succeed?


	2. Chapter One

How to train your Dragon…  
 **Eve of the Solstice**  
Chapter One

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD._

* * *

Emerald eyes looked sadly upon the heavens, mesmerized by the infinite number of stars glittering and shining so merrily. If only she were one of those stars … maybe then she too could be merry.

But that was not her life. Her life was filled with pain and sadness. She was shunned, looked down upon, out casted, differentiated. She was unlike her clan as they were unlike her.

As a dragon, it was nature's law that she had to be quick, cunning, deadly, and potent. She had to be all these things and all these things had to be her. A dragon was to be feared, not fearful. They were to strike terror into other's hearts, not hide in it.

Dragons were meant to be strong. She was the opposite. She lacked what dragons needed, what they were supposed to have. She wasn't quick, deadly, potent, or strong. She desired to be liked by the ones she met, not feared.

It was these things that set her apart as it was these things that brought so much dislike upon her. In her clan's eyes, she was nothing. If she wasn't the leader's only child, she would've been cast out long before.

Hiccup sighed, resting her head upon her front paws, wrapping her tail around her and curling in on herself.

"Why was I made like this?"

It was a whisper, but it seemed to flow through the wind. The moon and stars did not answer back, but only remained in their merrily position. Hiccup frowned, lifting her head up and looking at her paws.

They were dragon feet. As was her body a dragon's body...So why did she not feel like one?

The moonlight danced over pure white scales as she shifted to sit up. She watched the heavens for a few minutes before something caught her eye; it was a shooting star.

Hiccup quickly closed her eyes. She knew others would find it childish to wish on a star, but her mother had always told her that the stars held powerful magic. They could make any wish come true if they so wanted.

"I wish my father and my clan would accept me."

She opened her eyes and noticed the star had vanished. She could only hope it had heard her wish.

Hiccup glanced behind her to the mouth of the den she shared with her father. She could her his loud snores echoing through it and was glad for the moment of peace without him constantly looking at her with those eyes filled with disappointment.

As the daughter of the leader, she had been expected to be the best. Her mother and father were two of the strongest Snow Furies in her clan's history and the clan had expected her to follow in their footsteps. To say she didn't would be an understatement. She failed miserably at being what they wanted.

She shook her head. Now wasn't the time to drown herself in self-pity. She just had to make the most of it and redeem herself. That's right.

She would show her father and her clan who she really was. She would bring down a Night Fury, the archenemy of her clan. She would show them just how strong and powerful she really was.

Suddenly filled with determination Hiccup nodded and looked to the sky. She had a feeling that today was going to be a new day.

A quick shadow swiftly flew across the moon and if Hiccup hadn't have been looking straight at it, she wouldn't have noticed it. Narrowing her eyes, she watched it closely. She could have sworn she had seen something.

Suddenly, a plasma bolt struck the rock above her causing a shower of rocks to rain down upon her. She yelped and quickly jumped out of the way, narrowly avoiding another blast.

"What is this?!"

Hiccup swiveled her head to see her father standing at the edge of the ledge, eyes frantically searching the skies.

He was a massive Snow Fury, rippling with muscles under dull white scales. He easily towered over others in the clan and there was no mistaken that he was the leader. The aura of authority and power radiated off of him.

His eyes soon found hers and he was rushing over.

"Hiccup! Get into the cave and stay there! We're under attack!"

Hiccup pursed her lips and quickly nodded, putting up little fight. She ran into the cave hearing her father's voice boom though the valley they resided in.

"We're under attack! The blasted Night Furies are at it again!"

Hiccup's eyes widened. "Here's my chance. I'll take down a Night Fury and show them all just how good I am."

She waited until her father had left until she crept to the front of the cave.

The leader's den was over all the other dens in the mountain side, being at the very top. From here Hiccup had a vantage point. She could hear and see the angry screeches as white took on black. She frowned. Night Furies had an advantage during the night. You couldn't see them. Snow Furies were sitting ducks.

Screeching rang out as Snow attacked Night and plasma blasts rained down from above. Ice blasts were being fired towards the skies, but few rarely hit their intended target. The Night Furies were too stealthy and far too camouflaged for the Snow Furies to gain any advantage over them.

Two years ago, the Night Furies had discovered the Snow Furies' home and had made it their personal goal to attack them every chance they got. Attacks weren't uncommon and the Night Furies gave no relief to the Snow Furies.

The Snow Furies had been trying for years to find the home of the Night Furies. Search parties were sent out, but hardly any dragon returned. It was said that the Night Furies lived on an isolated island, not far from the island the Snow Furies resided on. Legend said that the island was surrounded by a fog so thick that once you entered, you'd be lost for eternity.

The location of the Night Furies remains unknown.

Hiccup jumped from the ledge and onto the once below. Her father had told her to stay in the cave, like he did every time they attacked, but Hiccup refused to listen, like every time they attacked.

She knew she was her father's only child and all that he had left of her mother, but she had to prove herself. She had to show him that she could be just like them.

Hiccup narrowly missed a plasma blast, rolling out of the way just in time to avoid being crushed by the falling rocks. She looked to the sky and saw silhouettes darting in front of the stars. She was about to fire a warning shot at them but lost her footing when the Night Fury fired first.

The ledge below her shattered in an explosion of rock as the plasma blast made impact with it. She screeched as she was sent tumbling down the mountain side, rocks falling along with her, hitting her. She hit a ledge and rolled, her claws scrambling to find a grip on the rocky surface. Hiccup slid along the ledge, finally screeching to a stop.

Chunks of rock tumbled onto the ledge, some hitting her body. She hissed from the impact and looked up.

She had fallen quite a ways down the mountain side. Hiccup groaned, checking over herself. She was a bit beat up, a few scratches here and there, but overall she was fine. She stood, with a little bit of difficulty, and flinched when a cracking sound was heard.

She looked down to see cracks running along the ledge. Heavier rocks tumbled down the mountain side towards her. She sprung up in time as the ledge broke, her wings boosting her up, but her escape was short lived as a plasma blast hit her right wing, sending her smashing into the rock wall. She screeched from the searing pain and scrambled to find footing on the rock. Her claws scraped along the wall as she slid. Hiccup tried flapping her wings, but the searing pain in her right wing stopped her.

She couldn't fly away.

Making a split second decision, Hiccup pushed herself off of the side of the rock surface and twisted, wings out as she tried to glide to the ground.

It pained her to keep her wing out and pain soon won over as she spiraled out of control. The earth was coming up fast and Hiccup braced herself for the rocky landing.

She met the earth with a sickening thud, rolling and sliding across the rocky earth until she hit a tree, coming to a stop.

* * *

Hiccup groaned. Every movement she made hurt.

She slowly opened her eyes and glanced blearily around. Fire crackled around her and she realized most of the brush and undergrowth of the valley was on fire.

Hiccup slowly pushed herself up, wincing at the spikes of pain coursing through her. She checked the damage and winced when she saw her wing. It was bent at an odd angle, the scales around it scorched from the blast. She must have broken it on the landing.

"Dangit." She hissed, trying to move the wing, but cried out when it twitched.

It was definitely broken and she knew she was in trouble. The screeches of her fellow clan mates and of the enemy told her that the attack wasn't over. Blasts still rained down from above and Hiccup knew that with a broken wing, she had to find a place to hide. She was in no condition to do anything right now.

Slowly, she stood, testing the weight on each of her legs. Luckily, she hadn't seriously injured any of her legs and could still walk.

Hiccup sighed in relief. She glanced wearily around, looking for a way of escape. She was too far to make a run for the caves. Her bright scales gave her away in the night. The other dragons must have thought her dead and left her alone. She was lucky so far.

Just as she was about to step forward, about to take her chances of running under the overhang a few feet away, a voice stopped her in her tracks.

"My, my. What have you done to yourself, young one?"

Heart pounding, Hiccup glanced fearfully behind her only to see nothing. A shadow moved out of the corner of her eye and she swiveled to face it, only to be met with nothing.

"Poor thing." The voice growled. "Such a beauty. Too bad I have to kill you."

Hiccup breathed heavily, frantically searching for the owner of the voice. Not knowing where the voice was coming from, she didn't chance running as she could unknowingly run straight into the enemy.

There was a heavy thump behind her and she froze.

"I like my prey to look me in the eyes before they die." The voice growled. "I want the last thing they ever see to be me, slowly draining the life from them."

Hiccup clenched her eyes shut. She knew this voice.

"I'm not a patient dragon." This time, the growl was fiercer and Hiccup flinched.

Slowly, Hiccup turned, eyes narrowed. What she saw nearly stopped her heart.

Behind her stood one of the biggest Night Furies she had ever laid eyes on. It was blacker than night with a huge wingspan. It was covered in old scars and fresh blood, but they thing that scared her the most were its eyes.

Its eyes were the darkest red she had ever seen. However, it wasn't the first time she had ever seen them. Something in her memory, something from long, long ago, tugged at her mind.

 _She was only a hatchling at the time. Her mother had told her to stay in the den because her father had important business to attend to. She and her mother waited all night for her father to return…but he never did. Not soon enough, anyways._

 _There had been a noise at the front of the cave. Her mother had thought it was her father and went to greet him._

 _Hiccup remembered playing with a strand of grass, but stopped when something stepped on it. Confused, she had looked up, only to look at the face of a monster._

 _The crimson eyes stared murderously at her. Something was dripping from its head and when Hiccup glanced down, she could tell from the moonlight that it was something red._

 _Terrified, she had followed the liquid trail with her eyes to the front of the cave where a pool of it had started to form._

 _"_ _Momma!" She screamed, seeing her mother lying motionless at the mouth of the cave._

 _The monster in front of her chuckled before it raised a paw, claws poised._

 _There was an anguished roar before something barreled into the monster. Using the distraction, Hiccup ran as fast as she could to her mother._

 _"_ _Momma! Come on, Mama! Hurry! Get up!" She nosed her mother. "The monster's gonna get us if we don't leave!"_

Shaking, Hiccup stared into the eyes of the monster from years long ago. The monster that had killed her mother.

"Fritjof." She muttered, visibly shaken.

The Night Fury in front of her cackled manically, smiling a bloody tooth filled smile. "So you remember me. I remember you too, Hiccup. I've come to finish the job."

Fritjof. The leader of the Night Furies. To catch a glimpse of him was exceedingly rare. He hardly ever joined in on attacks. He was elusive, but when he did show his face, someone _always_ died.

Hiccup glared. "Why are you doing this?"

Fritjof looked as if he had been offended. "Why? Why?!" He then laughed, cocking his head to the side. "Your father took everything from me, Hiccup, so I'm gonna show him just how much pain he caused me and I _will not_ stop until my revenge is complete."

Hiccup slowly took a step back. Fritjof didn't seem to notice and only watched her.

Hiccup knew she only had two options; fight or flight.

Fritjof was much too strong to fight and would easily overpower her. Her only option was to outrun him…if she could.

Mustering up the courage, Hiccup suddenly turned and took off, rushing through the burning brush and out onto the battle field.

Fritjof merely watched her go, a smirk forming on his face.

"That's it, little piggy. Run. Run as fast as you can."

Hiccup pushed her legs to their limits, running as fast as she could. At first, she thought she had escaped him, but the sudden sound of heavy footsteps on the ground behind her proved her wrong. Heart beating erratically, she swerved through the boulders, trying to lose him.

A shadow fell over her and she looked up to see Fritjof flying above her, watching her.

Hiccup pursed her lips and swung around, heading in the opposite direction. If she could make it to the forest, she could shake him off. This was Snow Fury territory. She knew it like the back of her paw.

Rushing through the fighting dragons, she avoided the blasts being shot, both Night and Snow fury blasts, and spotted a narrow opening in the rock wall ahead.

"Come on!" She growled, pushing her aching body to move faster.

She was almost home free when a piercing pain ripped down her sides and a heavy weight fell on top of her. She screeched, rolling across the ground from the heavy weight. The claws dug into her sides, only increasing their intensity as they clawed their way across her back.

She gathered all the strength she had in her and threw herself back so that Fritjof was on his back with her back on him.

He roared in fury as she pulled herself from his grasp and quickly shot off.

The pain was nearly unbearable, but she had to keep going. She had to escape this monster.

From the corner of her eye, she saw a large Snow Fury battling a smaller Night Fury, seeming to have the upper hand. Her heart nearly soared with relief.

Fritjof tackled her just as she screamed out to the Snow Fury.

"DAD!"

Stoic looked up at the scream and his heart stopped at what he saw.

Hiccup screamed in pain as the claws raked across her scales. Her wing was caught painfully between her and the ground and she nearly cried.

Hiccup looked up to see teeth fast approaching and she braced herself for the pain….

It never came. Instead, just like years before, a white blur tackled Fritjof, pulling him from her and sending them tumbling to the ground beside her.

Her eyes widened when she saw that it was her father. He was quick to recover and looked over at her.

"Run Hiccup!"

Never before had she been so glad to follow her father's order. Hiccup quickly pushed herself to her feet and took off, adrenaline pumping through her.

She made it to the hole in the wall and rushed through it, the sound of her father's roar sounding behind her.

Gasping, she ran through the tunnel, breaking through the exit and into the forest. Hiccup continued to run, knowing she had to gain a good distance between herself and the fight.

It was dark, the only light being that of the full moon. She narrowly dodged trees, ignoring the painful gashes and her injured wing.

The sound of fighting got further and further away. Glancing back, Hiccup didn't see shape until it was too late.

She barreled into something hard and solid, sending her and whatever it was to the ground.

She groaned, wincing from the pain rolling through her in waves. Blearily she glanced behind her to see a dark figure stand.

Her heart stopped when it looked back at her, teeth bared.

She was looking into the eyes of a Night Fury.

* * *

AN: **Yes, this story has some of the same plot as my old story, Forbidden Love, but I loved that story so much that I had to write this one. I took that story down a long time ago because I was going to rewrite and fix it. I guess you could say this is the rewritten version?**

 **Anywho~ I'm sorry if there are any grammatical errors. I apologize. (Not that good with grammar) I should be able to get a regular update pattern set soon, so hope for the best!** **  
**

 **Remember, it's always polite to review!**

 **~Scarlet**


	3. Chapter Two

AN: **I'm sorry this was posted twice. There were a few errors.**

* * *

How to train your Dragon…  
 **Eve of the Solstice**  
 _Chapter Two_

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD…  
_

* * *

 **Previously in Eve of the Solstice…**

 _She barreled into something hard and solid, sending her and whatever it was to the ground._

 _She groaned, wincing from the pain rolling through her in waves. Blearily she glanced behind her to see a dark figure stand._

 _Her heart stopped when it looked back at her, teeth bared._

 _She was looking into the eyes of a Night Fury._

* * *

The dragon in front of her growled menacingly, turning around, its huge body blocking out the light of the moon.

Hiccup gulped, visibly shaken. Her heart pounded in her chest and she thought, 'this is it…I'm going to die'. She tried to curl up on the ground, to make herself look even smaller as the Night Fury took a step closer.

She closed her eyes when suddenly they snapped open. Why was a Night Fury out here? Why wasn't it acting in the attack?

Hiccup turned, or rather tried to turn, but her injured wing stopped her and she whimpered from the blinding pain. The Night Fury growled louder and Hiccup looked at it with wide eyes.

Why hadn't it killed her yet? Any other Night Fury would've.

She looked closer at its eyes and her heart pounded. It had large, grass green eyes and they didn't hold even a sign of blood thirst like every other Night Fury. Instead, they only held anger and confusion.

"What..who.." Hiccup tried to speak, but the pain from her wing prevented her and she would gasp. "Why…why haven't you killed me…yet?"

The Night Fury looked shocked. Did it think she would have put up a fight?

"I can't…fight. Look…at me." She gasped out through clenched teeth. It probably wasn't the best thing to tell it. It could easily over power her.

The Night Fury took a step closer. "Why should I kill you?"

His voice was smooth, deep. He watched her through slanted eyes, shoulders tense, ready to pounce.

"I.." Hiccup couldn't speak. All the adrenaline had gone and she was left with the agonizing pain.

The Night Fury growled and before Hiccup could even blink, he had pounced. She gasped, breathing heavily as his paws slammed into the ground on either side of her head. Her heart pounded erratically in her chest and she whimpered.

The Night Fury above her opened its mouth. Hiccup clenched her eyes shut, waiting for the finishing blow…but it never came. Instead, the Night Fury slammed its paws into the earth with a thud and let out an ear piercing scream that sounded through the night. With a huff, he took off, dashing through the trees and into the darkness of the night.

Hiccup lay panting, eyes wide and ears ringing. She tried to stand and got maybe a few steps in before she fainted from the pain and shock.

* * *

Hours must have past because soon, it was daybreak. Hiccup groaned before gently pushing herself from the ground and onto her feet. She was lucky she hadn't broken a paw. She glanced back at her wing and her heart dropped. She was grounded. Her father's words echoed repeatedly in her head and she started to head home.

"A downed dragon is a dead dragon."

Hiccup frowned. She could only hope the Night Furies wouldn't attack again so soon… She had gotten extremely lucky. She hadn't been killed. However…if the Night Furies were to attack again…she knew she wouldn't be so lucky. She really would be dead.

She shook her head. Now wasn't the time to be thinking this. She had survived and all that she needed to focus on was getting home before the pain took over.

Hiccup walked slowly back to the caves, listening tentatively for sounds of fighting. When she heard nothing but silence, she continued on. It was day. The sun had started to rise minutes ago and Night Furies never stayed around when daylight hit. They were an easy target in the light of the sun.

She groaned when the gashes on her side stretched painfully. Hiccup was confused. Why hadn't that Night Fury killed her? Night Furies always went for the kill. They showed no mercy….So why had that one?

Hiccup glanced nervously at the tunnel leading towards her home and she took a deep breath. She was in for it this time.

She slowly walked through the tunnel, each movement slow and tentative. When she came out of the tunnel, she gaped in disbelief. This had to be one of the worst attacks yet. There was little to no vegetation left, only singed and burnt remnants. Most of the caves had collapsed in and piles of rocks littered the ground everywhere. However, that wasn't the worst part.

The worst part with the blood.

It was everywhere. It painted the ground, the rocks, and trees. Bodies of both Snow and Night Furies littered the ground, lying here and there. Hiccup closed her eyes and looked away as she past some of them. Her clan had taken heavy losses, it seemed.

Hiccup looked over to where her clan mates were gathered. She walked over, keeping to the back of the crowd.

"This is the last straw!" Her father's voice boomed out.

Hiccup looked up to where he stood on the rock. There was a scar on his left arm, a sure sign that Fritjof had left his mark. Fritjof never let his opponent go unmarked. Hiccup glanced back at her body and winced, her gashes stinging as she thought about the red eyed monster.

"The Night Furies have attacked us for the last time! It is time we struck back!"

The angry crowd of Snow Furies roared in agreement. Hiccup glanced over and saw the teens of her generation. They were all pretty beaten up, not as bad as her of course, but still in rough shape; a sign that they had participated in defending the valley.

The hefty one with light brown eyes was Fishlegs. He was the one of the most intelligent dragons in the clan and looked to be a promising strategist in the near future. Beside him was a bulky dragon with ice blue eyes. Hiccup frowned. It was her cousin, Snotlout, who made it his job to be her personal tormentor.

There was a slight commotion and Hiccup looked over to see two lean Snow Furies tumbling on the ground. She rolled her eyes. It was the twin terrors, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. The dragon that went to break them apart was Astrid, the female Snow Fury that all the guys were after.

While Hiccup herself was lean with knobby joints, Astrid was well toned, agile, and the best at everything she did. Hiccup had seen the way her father had looked at Astrid with her parents with jealousy in his eyes. Astrid was the pride of the clan and no doubt did her father wish that she could be just like Astrid.

Hiccup sighed and looked back to her father who was shouting things to the crowd.

"We need to fortify the valley! A search party for the Night Fury Island will be sent out immediately! The Night Furies will pay for what they did tonight!"

Stoic's eyes swiveled over the crowd. Hiccup tried to shrink away, but his eyes found hers instantly.

"Hiccup!"

Hiccup winced as the crowd parted to show her. She gulped nervously before waving a paw.

"Hi…Dad?"

Stoic growled, jumping off of the rock, gliding down. "What were you thinking?!" He yelled, obviously infuriated.

Hiccup stuttered. "Well…I, um, you see…"

"You could have been killed!" He roared, looking over her body. "Why can't you follow the simplest orders?"

Hiccup looked to the ground. "Dad, I'm sorry. I was just trying to…"

"Trying to what, Hiccup?! Look at what Fritjof did you! You're lucky to even be alive! You can't defend yourself, Hiccup. You shouldn't have been out here."

Hiccup glanced to the side nervously. Everyone was watching the exchange, some gaping at the extent of her wounds. "I'm sorry, Dad. I…I just wanted to…"

"To what, Hiccup? What in Thor's name could have possibly made you want to go out into the fight?"

Hiccup opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off by her father's shake of his head.

"Go to the healer, Hiccup. Get that winged checked out." He turned to a dragon behind him who was missing its left front leg and right back leg. "Make sure she gets there. I've got this mess to clean up."

The dragon nodded and walked towards Hiccup, hitting her gently on the head with his tail.

"Come on, lass. Let's get you fixed up."

Hiccup followed after him, head low and ears flat. They passed her fellow teenagers and their laughter rang through her ears.

"Ignore them." The dragon turned, shielding her from them.

Hiccup offered a small smile of gratitude before walking on.

"He never listens, Gobber." Hiccup muttered, kicking at a rock on the ground.

Gobber frowned. "Well it runs in the family."

Hiccup paused, glancing back. "Do you…do you think he wishes that someone else was his daughter? Someone more dragon like?"

Gobber's look softened. "Now don't be thinkin' that, Hiccup. Your father loves you very much Hiccup. He's just a little overprotective, that's all. You're all he has left."

Hiccup frowned, saying nothing and they continued on to the healer's cave in silence.

She looked up when they reached it, noticing how it was one of the few caves that had survived the attack. Gothi, a small Snow Fury, was waiting for them at the entrance when they drew closer.

Gobber leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Freaky how she knows these things."

Hiccup nodded and they continued on. Gothi motioned for them to come inside when they arrived and they followed her into her cave.

The frail dragon examined her wing before shaking her head. She looked at Gobber and nodded.

Gobber sighed. "Looks like it's broken, Hiccup."

Hiccup frowned, looking back at her wing before yelping as Gothi smeared a green solution over it.

"What is that?"

Gobber looked at it. "It's a healing remedy. Works like a charm. You'll be good as new here soon."

Hiccup nodded and watched as Gothi worked, hissing every time the remedy was placed on her wounds. Soon, Gothi stepped back and nodded.

Gobber smiled and moved to the exit. "Well, looks like we're all done here. Let's go, Hiccup. You're father's holding a meeting down at boulder point for us adults. We need to get you home."

Hiccup nodded before turning to Gothi and giving a small thank you. Gothi nodded, offering a smile back.

Hiccup winced as she looked up to her cave. It was still standing, but her means of getting up there was going to be difficult.

Gobber stood beside her. "You can stay in the cave next to mine tonight. It's empty."

"Thank you."

"Anytime, Hiccup. I've got to go. Don't be gettin' into any more trouble, ya hear?"

Hiccup nodded. "I won't."

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me, your father awaits."

Hiccup watched him go before sighing. She turned back to look up at her cave before walking over to the cave next to Gobber's. She walked in and settled down, curling up, but not before making sure her wing wouldn't hit anything.

She starred out into the clearing of the valley. Dragons were at work, cleaning up the damage.

Hiccup knew she should be out there helping, but her mind was heavy with thoughts of the Night Fury she had ran into in the woods.

She saw his green eyes every time she closed her and she couldn't get his voice out of her head.

"Why should I kill you?"

"Why didn't you kill me?" She whispered, laying her head on her paws. "Why?"

The healing remedy seemed to be in effect because soon her wounds were completely numb and tingling. She sighed. At least a dragon's body healed fast.

Groaning, Hiccup became restless. "What am I doing?" She asked herself as she got up and walked back out into the clearing.

Her legs seemed to have a mind of their own and they took her to the tunnel. Glancing nervously behind, she made sure no one was watching before she slipped through the tunnel and into the forest.

Hiccup trudged through the forest, biting her lip. "Why am I out here?"

The only sound in the forest was the chirping of birds. This was a dangerous place and she knew that. All kinds of rogue dragons could be lurking about. If they found her, she wouldn't be able to escape…so why was she out here?

Her feet took her to a canyon, or a cove as her mother called it. Nostalgia coursed through her as she admired the tall rock walls and cascading waterfall. Hiccup remembered this place.

Her mother used to bring her here sometimes to "just get away" as she named it. Hiccup smiled at the memory of her mother. It had been so long since she had been to this place that she had nearly forgotten that it existed.

Hiccup slowly padded over to the pond. She leaned down and started to drink from it. The sound of the water calmed her and she relaxed. However, there was a slightly odd feeling tugging at her gut. Hiccup sat back and stared at her reflection in the pond. She frowned.

In her eyes, a weak Snow Fury stared back. She growled, smacking the water with her tail.

"Why do I have to be like this?"

Hiccup glanced back down at her reflection and her eyes widened. Her heart beat sped up and she had trouble controlling her breathing.

Beside her reflection in the pond, was a darker one. Gulping, Hiccup slowly turned and breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed nothing was there.

"Just my imagination." She breathed.

However, she failed to notice the black scale that lay innocently on the ground beside her and the eyes that watched her from a far.

Hiccup groaned, watching the fish swim around innocently in the water. "Why do I have to be so different?"

"I don't think the water's gonna talk back."

Hiccup swiveled around and her eyes widened. A Night Fury lay on a ledge, its tail flicking as it watched her. Hiccup growled lowly when it jumped from the rock and slowly stalked towards her.

"Who. Are. You?" She bit out, low on her haunches, ready for an attack. She may not be able to win if it came to a fight, but at least she wouldn't make it easy for it to kill her.

The Night Fury chuckled. "Who am I? Now that's an interesting question."

"Answer me."

The Night Fury frowned. "You wouldn't like the answer."

"Try me."

"Who are you?" He bit back, sitting low on his haunches, mirroring her actions.

Hiccup frowned. "Why haven't you attacked me?"

The Night Fury raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I said, why haven't you attacked me yet? Why haven't you killed me?"

"Why should I kill you?"

Hiccup gaped at the answer, looking at the darker dragon with wide eyes. "You." She breathed.

"Me?"

"You're the dragon from the woods this morning."

The Night Fury's eyes widened. "Then you're…" He trailed off, seeming to finally take notice of her bent wing and gashes.

"Why?" She whispered, gaining his attention once more. "Why didn't you kill me?"

"Why haven't you attacked me yet?"

Hiccup looked up, startled at her own words being thrown back at her.

"Well?" The Night Fury asked.

Hiccup bit her lip, looking at the ground. "Even if I did attack you, I couldn't win. I'm the weakest dragon in my clan. You see these scars? Some of them are from just falling down the side of a mountain." She laughed bitterly, looking back at him.

"I'm not like the others."

Hiccup tilted her head, confused.

"I don't kill for fun." The Night Fury stated, his eyes hardened. "I don't kill without reason."

"Then why are you here?"

"I'm supposed to be spying on your clan."

Her heart stopped. "What? Why are you telling me this?"

The Night Fury tilted its head. "You asked me who I was, didn't you?"

Hiccup nodded. It felt like her heart was going to explode out of her chest as it was beating so hard.

The Night Fury smirked. "I am Fang, son of Fritjof, heir to the Night Furies."

* * *

AN: **I don't know...I'm kinda disappointed in this chapter. I tried so many ways to make the meeting work, but...was it enough?**

 **Oh well~**

 **(Sorry if there was any grammatical errors...I must have been blind to them)**

 **So far, this story has gotten really good reviews and that's really encouraged me to write! I think this is the fastest I've ever updated for a story. Encouraging reviews really encourage me I guess.**

 **If you guys keep them coming, I may even have the next chapter up tomorrow or the next day. Who knows~Eep! Just so exited for this story!**

 **~Scarlet**


End file.
